tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Granger
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is found here.'' 'Charlotte Bianca Granger (b. 22 October 1982) was a Muggle-Born witch and the second daughter to Mr and Mrs Granger and the younger sister to Hermione Granger. Her parents were dentists and she believed to be raised up as a Muggle Girl. That changed when she herself turn 11 that she was a witch, like her older sister. She accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and started school on 1 September 1993, two years below her sister and her friends, and was sorted in Slytherin house, shocking her sister and the rest of the school, as she was expected to put in Gryffindor. Charlotte later met her sister's best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, in which she became quite close to them, despite being in Slytherin. During her second year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts and helped Hermione with her SPEW case and Harry's preparation for the Tournament. In her third year, she became a member of Dumbledore's Army and during her fourth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. She had attended Bill and Fleur's wedding, and she was kidnapped by the Death Eaters, as she was connected to her sister, Harry and Ron, and in which she was held at Malfoy Manor for the next eight months of torture. She was later rescued by the Trio and Dobby, along with Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas and Griphook. She later survived the Battle of Hogwarts in which Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. After the Second Wizarding War, she went back to Hogwarts to finish her education. After finishing her education, she started to own her own business, The Raven's Quill, a book shop which later turned into a cafe/book shop. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years 1st year (1993-1994) 2nd year (1994-1995) third year (1995-1996) fourth year (1996-1997) Start of Fifth Year (1997) Kidnapped and Tortured the Malfoys Battle of Hogwarts Post war (1998 - present) Personality Traits Charlotte, like her sister, is an extremely intelligent witch. She can be very studious and likes to be alone, tends to feel isolated from her house mates because of her blood status, but can be happy with her sister and her friends. She can be very ambitious, cunning and crafty with her plans. She is sharp and witty, and is able to defend herself from her house-mates. She can be very loyal, brave and noble to her friends, as she did not give up her sister's whereabouts when she was being tortured by Lord Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestrange. Physical appearance Charlotte is thin with an petite, 5'6" build, with long legs. She has long light brown hair and parted in the middle. She has a oval-shaped face with caramel eyes. Her natural face does not require very much make-up. Her clothing wardrobe consists of layered items, including long dresses, cardigans, long-sleeved shirts. Magical Abilities and SKills Like much her sister, Charlotte has been proving that she is a powerful witch. * '''Magical Aptitude: '''Charlotte is able to master any spell at first, and using spells beyond her educational level, very much like her sister. * '''Non-verbal and wandless magic: '''Charlotte was able to master non-verbal and wandless magic at very young age. Being put in Slytherin, she was able to study hard and practise to be on alert with her fellow Slytherins. * '''Duelling: '''Charlotte is a remarkable duellist. She was able to survive Battle of the Astronomy Tower and Battle of Hogwarts. She also fought at Bill and Fleur's wedding when Death Eaters invaded. Though she became incapacitated and was kidnapped, she was able to defeat a couple of Death Eaters. Being in Slytherin, she was able to draw her wand faster to stay alert. * '''Defense Against the Dark Arts: * Charms: * Potions: * Transfiguration: * Dark Charms: * Study of Ancient Runes: * Herbology: * Arithmancy: * Astronomy: etymology Category:LisaEmma Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Muggle Born Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Taissa Farmiga FC Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Granger Family Category:English Witches Category:Female OC Category:Order Member Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Female Witches Category:Harry Potter Female Category:Imperius Curse Victims Category:Malfoy Manor Captives